My Perfect Nightmare
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Little one shot. Mostly made from anger at something. XP Ryou's perfect world was soon taken over by another. I don't know if this is poetry or not, but you can tell me if it is/isn't.


**Me: Ok, well...one, I was upset one day and since I didn't want to take my anger out on my love ones or my yami-**

**Ayume: Damn right!**

**Me: =glares=...I took it out on this little thing. But since I was still mad I was half way done with another one till Alex called me to watch this video on YouTube. Turns out it made me forget my sorrow. Vocaloid did it again! X3 =watches "Alice in Dreamland" by Kaito=**

**Ayume: =sighs and smiles= It's nice not to see you mad anymore. =turns to readers= She doesn't own the show. And that's all folks! XD**

**Me: Please enjoy my madness!**

* * *

Why did his perfect world had to be changed? Once was it light and colorful was now dark and grey. It was so peaceful and calming before but now it's controlling and madness.

When ever he closes his eyes he wishes for the bright rays of the golden sun shining down in his perfect world that was filled with laughter and kindness. It was his happy place away from the darkness of the real world he lives in. This place, his own made-up world, is his vacation when all goes bad for him. He knows all that goes on in there and makes them do what he likes. He can set the rules as he goes and breaks them when needed, too. He was happy there, it was all his, no one could touch it or come. Everything there was his desires that comes true. It was, till _he_ came…

Now when ever he closes his eyes, all he sees is endless darkness. The sun was always clouded over from the smirking moon making the land sink into eternal darkness. The happiness was replaced by sorrow while all that lived there grew heartbroken or miserable. His own existents was crumbled by the heavy air that was once so light and free you could fly on it.

_He_ ruined it all. Everything he loved was destroyed by _him_.

It was harder to stay away from his now nightmare world. He can't stand closing his eyes for a minute to just get sucked into that world that was now run by _Him. _But it was getting harder and harder to not get trapped in there. It was killing his soul to even think of that place.

Soon, when he was caged up in that so called _perfect world_, his tears would turn crimson, matching the color of the river that grew bigger everytime he shed a tear. The trees whimpered from the endless night and wished for the light of day to return. He felt so bad for them. When this world was still his he would talk to them everyday, and listen to their songs as they sing them in the winds.

Everything was gone. But _He _just laughs. Laughs and laughs making _his _voice heard over the dark lands that couldn't breath no more.

He missed it all, and he wants it back. Everyone was gone cause of _him_! And he was the only one that can stop him.

Upon looking at _Him_, the child shuttered but stood his ground. _He _stares at him and smirks. His fangs glistening in the moon's grinning light. _He _mouth some words as _his _tongue ran across a blade that _he _held closely to him.

Ha, this is funny, was he still in the real world or the nightmare world? Everything was mixing together in flashes of colors. He doesn't remember any of these colors in the nightmare world, were they from his world? No, even those weren't there. So, why is he seeing them?

_He _smiled down at him and licked the blade that was dripping. Why? Was it raining when he was looking at the colors?

Again _He _stared at him. _He_ bent down to his face and the careless smile soon turned into a devilish grin. When did he fall on the ground?

Bright lights clouded his vision. Where was he going? Is his world coming back to him? He smiled as he reached out to the blinding light. He was going back! Back to his perfect world! And this time, he is never going to leave it…Never!

"Enjoy it while it lasts. But remember, every light has it's shadows." _He _smirked, licking the red liquid from his blade and laughed making _his _new world engulf in pitch black darkness.

* * *

**Ayume: =looks up= Wow, you were mad huh?**

**Me: =nods and watches "Falling Falling Snow" by Rin=**

**Ayume: =shakes head and sits next to me to watch= Since this was short the author notes are shorter so-**

**Me: Reviews would make me happy. ^-^**


End file.
